I'm freaking blaming Disney for this
by Dragonrider44
Summary: Or in other words, Do you want to build a snowman?


I don't own Huntik, Disney or Frozen. Please no flames I'm too tired to deal with it. Not meant to be good, just another Frozen parody.

* * *

A sigh escaped pale lips as the woman pressed her head against the arm of the man by her side, closing her eyes tight shut. The man in question heaved his own sigh as he moved his holotome to the side.

"Zhalia if it's gotten that bad just go to bed." Dante urged, brushing the woman's hair to the side.

Zhalia winced, the low tone of the team leader smarting her headache painfully; she turned her head away from her friend's black jumper causing her to squint at the bright light of the winter sun falling through the window.

"I don't want to," She whispered in return, holding her head in one hand and shielding her eyes with the other, "I'll just stay down here with you."

"Zhalia please go to bed, half an hour won't kill you," He said exasperatedly, "go on!" he pushed her up onto her feet causing a backlash of whines and complaining.

"But-…" Zhalia rolled her eyes at the stubborn expression on his face.

"Go!" The auburn seeker ordered, retrieving his holotome and returning to work, "If you're not back in half an hour I'll come check on you." He promised, "go to bed, it'll make you feel better."

"Fine." Giving up, Zhalia turned her back on Dante and stormed away to her room.

She made it up the stairs and into her room which was incidentally right next to Dante's before slamming closed her door so that Dante could hear which naturally backfired as her skull seemed to contract around her brain causing her to collapse onto her bed.

The bluenette buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes tiredly… perhaps sleeping wasn't such a bad idea…

"Zhalia?"

 _Oh great._ Zhalia thought as she heard Lok knocking and calling through her door.

"Do you want to build a snow man?" Lok sang, halting his knocking.

 _Why is he singing?_

"Lok it's Venice there isn't any-…" She began to call but Lok interrupted her.

"Come on let's go and train! I never see you any more, come out the door, it's like you've gone away,"

 _I wish_

"Lok, I have a headache just g-…"

"We used to be best buddies,"

"Wait… what?" Zhalia shot up and stared at the door, what was that crazy boy yelling about now?

"And now we're not," Lok sang causing Zhalia grimace as her head pounded, "I wish you would tell me why! – Do you want to build a snowman? Or build a snow Gare-on?"

Zhalia raised an eyebrow, "Lok what the-…"

"Okay bye!" Lok sang/yelled through the door before the older seeker could continue and his footsteps could be heard rushing away from the bedroom door.

Zhalia settled back into her pillow, her head pounding and respect for Lok's sanity in tatters.

On the other side of the door Lok snuck back up to the door with a grin plastering his face as he brought his fist up to knock again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He sang, his grin only widening as he heard his friend groan,

"Oh God not again- Lok there is no sn-…" She called through to him but he cut her off.

"Or train our titans in the gym?"

"Please kill me!"

"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls," Lok beamed as he took the photo of the team he'd stolen from Dante's wall and slipped it under her door.

"There is something wrong with you!" Zhalia yelled but he heard footsteps only to be let down as she pushed the photo back out to her.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms," Lok attempted to show his puppy eyes through his voice and he heard a sigh causing him to hold his breath in hope.

"Go bug the others then!"

He had tried but they were all busy and he hadn't had as much fun with the as he was now!

"Watching the hours tick by! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!" He sang, kicking the door in rhythm.

"You need some serious help kid!" Zhalia shouted back making Lok smile as he ran away again, she would break soon and just wait until he tells Den how he did it!

Back to the other side the woman slumped in exhaustion, the kid was driving her crazy. She should have stayed downstairs with Dante where it was quiet.

"Zhalia? Please I know you're in there," Lok's voice was quieter this time but she'd had enough,

"Dante help!" She yelled, hoping the auburn would hear her.

"Cherit's asking where you've been!" Lok sang, a hint of laughter beginning to crack through his voice.

"The more you sing the longer I'll stay in here!" She warned but it fell on deaf ears.

"Dante says 'have patience' and I'm trying to, I'm ready to train with you, just let me in! We only have each other!"

"Wait Lok! What happened to the others?" Zhalia asked in worry, her headache beginning to split open her head.

"It's just you and me!"

"I'm so screwed…" She moaned, pulling her pillow over her head and groaning.

"What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" As Lok sang the final words along went the last of Zhalia's patience. The bedroom door flew open making Lok jump.

"For the love of Casterwill, there is no snow in Venice Lok- shut up! All Disney are now banned in this hellish house!" Zhalia slumped against the door frame and clutched at her head which was pounding so hard she'd gone dizzy.

Lok was laughing and she could hear Dante, Den and Sophie all running up the stairs, Lok and Den high fiving, Dante asking if she was okay and Sophie laughing.

"No, I'm not okay Lok won't shut up," She grumbled, leaning against the auburn.

"Jeez, Zhalia," Sophie laughed, "We get it just… let it go!"

"You have until my headache clears to live," grumbled the woman before being led away by the leader before she could actually kill anyone.

/

The following morning

/

"Zhalia wake up!"

"Hm?" Zhalia sat up confused, feeling someone shaking her shoulder. Looking to her side she saw Dante smiling down at her.

"Come on you're not going to believe this!" He explained, helping her up and handing her his coat to pull over her pyjamas

She followed Dante out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door; her confusion only grew as she saw the teens dancing around outside and laughing. It wasn't until she felt the first cold flake and on her nose.

"It… it's…" She stuttered looking up at the sky in bewilderment.

"Snowing," Dante finished, putting an arm around her, "It's been a while I must admit. He smiled at her, a teasing light in his eyes.

"But…" Zhalia stammered looking at the teens then at Dante then at the sky.

"Hey Zhalia, if the snow settles… do you wanna build a snowman?"

Dante sighed, "We're probably going to flood again, better get everything secured in the courtyard."

Zhalia looked around the scene again, "I'm hallucinating," she confirmed, "This team has drawn me to insanity."

The others laughed, particularly Cherit who was zipping around at floor level, his tongue stuck out as he targeted snowflakes.

"I'm freaking blaming Disney for this."

* * *

I needed a brake from school work and i'm hoping this will get me back into writing. I took down It's not a murder mystery because a series of unfortunate events that happened every time I posted a chapter, a complete coincidence but enough to set me on edge. However, I have re-written and will probably post it when I have time to go over it.

This was just for a laugh a few months ago when I was recovering from one of the unfortunate events and partially to wind my sister up by ruining the song.


End file.
